The Deadman Wonderland of Gumball
by TheBestGamer
Summary: After a mysterious stone fell from the sky that infected Tobias with an unknown curse, he now uses this curse to take over Elmore. And the only ones that can stop him are Gumball, Darwin, and Carrie who also have the same curse.


**This idea has been in my head for a while now ever since I finished watching the anime 'Deadman Wonderland' and now I think is the perfect time for me to let the idea out and let you view it. I'm going to try and make it as good as possible and do me a favor and don't get scared of this story once you finish reading the chapter alright. Now that that's out of the way let's get to the story shall we.**

Gumball Journal Entry # 1:

_Damn that Tobias, what was he thinking? Why did he do this to all of us? All I know is the answer must lie within one of the stones that mysteriously fell from the sky two nights ago. I should have known that something was up. And that dream I had, I should have known that it was a warning, I could've prevented that from happening. It's too late now. Tobias is now corrupt and there's nothing we can do to help him now. Our only way to stop this nightmare now is to kill him._

"Gumball, what are you doing?" Carrie said when she looked at Gumball writing in his journal.

"Hopefully when and if this is over I'll be sure to show people what happened here." Gumball said not looking at her.

Nicole Watterson heard her son say 'if' and thought that she should say something that might help him a little. "What do you mean 'if', this will end soon?"

"How can you be certain? How can we stop him?" Gumball said to Nicole still not facing anyone.

"Because we have you, Darwin, and Carrie too. The three of you have what he has, so you can stop him. And the rest of us will have your backs." Nicole said hoping that will at least make him look at them instead of Elmore.

What Nicole thought worked he then looked at the people that was with and thought that maybe they did have a shot at this. he saw Nicole, Richard, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald, Anais, Darwin, and Carrie. he then looked at the many weapons that they gathered when they were running for their lives which made him feel a little confident about this, but then he looked back at Elmore to see the horror that they will have to go through.

"And besides, who knows, there might be more people out there hiding from this insanity. So we might just find them and they can help us stop him." Carrie said calming him down a bit.

On the other side of the group Mr. Fitzgerald was still extremely pissed at what Tobias did. "That son of a bitch, how could he do this to us."

Gumball overheard what Mr. Fitzgerald said and thought that he should respond. "I should have known that he would do something like this. I saw it in a dream. I should have known that it was warning."

"You should have known. If you would have known that it was a warning then we wouldn't be in this mess." Mr. Fitzgerald said still in a pissed off mood turning to look at Gumball.

"That's enough Oliver." Nicole said placing her hand on Mr. Fitzgerald's shoulder. "We're all at fault here. He told us about it and we all thought that it must have been a dream. So it's all our fault." After she said that Mr. Fitzgerald then turned his head away from Gumball.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Gumball said making everyone in the group turn to him in confusion while at the time he still wouldn't look at any of them, instead he just kept on looking at Elmore. "Warning or not I'll make Tobias pay for what he's done. For what he did to me, to my friends, to Penny, and to Elmore." He said while not taking his eyes off of Elmore.

Elmore was now nothing but a different place now. There was endless blood dripping from every part of the buildings, shattered glass and rubble were all over the ground, and fire burned 90% percent of everything. In reality it was Elmore, but in Gumball's eyes it was Hell.

"I should have known that I would end up in Hell the minute I had that dream." Gumball said with fire and red in his eyes.

(2 days ago)

Gumball was sleeping peacefully, the only thing that wasn't peaceful was what he was dreaming about. It made him get scared every second he sees this dream.

The dream starts of as a red space for a few seconds and then the next thing he sees is Penny being tortured to the point of her bleeding to death. Penny starts bleeding out of her eye holes and then blood came out of her mouth.

After that he saw Tobias holding a weapon and killing people while at the same time hearing a voice.

_Slit the throat of reason and reality, cut myself and scream for their insanity._

He then saw Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald attacking unknown creatures that were the same color as blood.

_Wake up to this nightmare that will never end, the main attraction of this twisted master plan._

He then saw nearly all the citizens of Elmore walking in chains while being controled by Tobias for a few seconds. And then he saw himself, Carrie, and Darwin appear one at a time.

_I will be your Deadman, with nothing but this blood on my hands. Stuck in your 'Wonderland', I want to make you bleed just like me._

He then saw someone that he couldn't make out who it was acting possessed.

_So make me your Deadman, with only poison in my veins. Stuck in your 'Wonderland', stagnated by the passivity, I'm gonna make you bleed like me._

He then saw himself attack someone like he was super pissed off, which made him wake up feeling scared.

"AAAAAAAAGH." He screamed while constantly breathing. He looked at Darwin and was surprised that he didn't wake him up. "What was that?" He then looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:08 am. "It was just a dream, I'll think more about in the morning, but right now it's back to bed." He then went back to sleep.

Meanwhile outside while Gumball went back to sleep a flash of red light in the sky happened. It happened because a mysterious meteor came down and when it entered the atmosphere it scattered into red crystals that struck Elmore and as they scattered two of them entered Gumball's room hitting both Gumball and Darwin while for some reason not smashing any glass at all and not waking them up.

The next morning Gumball and Darwin got up both feeling really weird. They both could barely open their eyes and they don't feel like they usually do when it's saturday.

"Dude, why do I feel like throwing up?" Darwin asked Gumball hoping that he would know why.

Gumball barely listened to him, not only because of how he felt when he woke up, but mostly because of that dream he had last night. The thought of the dream just kept on scaring him and he didn't know why he had it or why the people that he knew were in it. He had nightmares before, but this one really scares him the most and he doesn't know why since he thought that it was only a dream. But he then snapped out of it when Darwin talked to him again.

"Dude are you alright? You seem scared."

Gumball then blinked a couple times and responded. "I don't know it was probably nothing." After that they both went downstairs to get breakfast.

They went downstairs and when they got down there they heard the News on the TV, and it said something that would probably horrify them.

_"Late breaking news. Last night about in the middle of the night a strange flashing red light in the sky occured. What people believe happened at that time, a few falling rocks from the sky suddenly appeared, but for some reason hasn't caused any damage to Elmore at all. No craters, destroyed buildings, or people being hurt."_

Before they could see anything else their father switched the channel. "Booooriiiing" He said after he changed the channel.

"Dude that was weird." Gumball said looking at Darwin.

"I know how is it that these strange things in the sky didn't wake anybody up." Darwin said.

But before they did any more thinking about what they saw on the news their mother called them for breakfast which then they immidiately went to the kitchen.

(A few hours later)

The Watterson's were headed for the park for a picnic and some fun thinking that everything would be great.

"So when can we eat, I'm starving?" Richard asked.

"Dad since when are you ever not starving?" Anais asked.

Richard then thought the last he felt that, but couldn't think of anything. "Good point"

Gumball looked and saw Penny on another part of the park. "Penny! See you guys, be sure and tell when it's time eat." Before they could say anything Gumball already left leaving them without a response.

Gumball made it to the location where Penny was. "Hi Penny" He said in a very happy mood.

"Hi Gumball" She said in the same mood as Gumball's. "Hey Gumball did you hear, there was a meteor last night and nobody got hurt."

"I know, that was the weirdest thing ever." Gumball said. "Hey do you want to do something." Gumball said not thinking about the weird thing from last night anymore.

"Sorry, but I'm with my parents right now so I can't. Some other time though." Penny said hoping that she wouldn't upset him.

"OK well then see you." Gumball said starting to leave.

"See you later." Penny said.

They were a few feet away from each other until they heard someone scream. "SOMEONE HELP?!"

People from the park then looked and saw a bunch of people including Carrie running to the park. They didn't know what they were running from that was until the one that sreamed was then caught and pulled back. Gumball and Penny saw this and then they saw blood spreading all over. They both looked in horror to what they saw and they saw that person's lifeless body fly away, and near the lifeless body stood Tobias bleeding out of both his arms.

"Tobias, why are you bleeding and did you see the person that did that." Gumball said to Tobias.

"In a way you could say that." After Tobias said that the blood that Tobias was dripping then turned into solid blood colored blades. They both didn't know how that was happening until they looked at something that was on Tobias, which then they immidiately recognized it as one of the things they fell from the sky the other night.

"Look it's one of the stones from last night." Gumball said.

"Oh you have no idea what this is Watterson." Tobias said right before he turned his blood blades into something different. After he did that his blood spread across the entire park hitting almost everyone.

A few minutes went by and Gumball got up with a bunch of scars and blood dripping from him and looked around seeing a bunch of dead bodies. "PENNY, PENNY?!" He kept screaming until he finally heard a response and luckily it was Penny which made him relieved that she wasn't dead.

"Oh my head. What happened?" She then opened her eyes and saw a chunk of tree bark louged right through her leg. She screamed in pain, but she knew that she had to get that out of her and she did. Once she did that she then saw all the dead bodies everywhere. Looking at the hollow bodies, blood, and guts everywhere on the ground and in the trees made her scream in horror, but then she stopped when she realized something. "MY FAMILY?!"

After she said that Gumball thought about his family. "OH MY GOD?!" He screamed as he went to go to the place where his family were.

On the another part of the park the Watterson's were knocked out do to what Tobias did, but then they all opened there eyes to see what had happened. They saw a bunch of fire and dead bodies everywhere.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened here?" Nicole asked.

"Wait a minute what about Gumball?" Darwin asked.

Just then they heard someone screaming for them. "MOM, DAD, ANAIS, DARWIN?!" They all heard it and then they saw Gumball. Gumball then ran to them and gave them all a hug. "Oh thank god, all of you are all right." he said as the rest of the family hugged him.

"This can't be happening, this has to be a nightmare." Darwin said panickly breathing.

Before they knew it they heard someone calling for Gumball. They knew that voice and when they looked they saw that it was Carrie. "GUMBALL?!" She then found the Watterson's and transported the rest of the way there. "Guys I found a way to escape, but we need to go right now."

Once she said that Gumball remembered Penny was looking for her family. "Wait a saw Penny a moment ago, we can't leave her." Gumball said.

"Well then let's hurry up and get her." Carrie said as they all went to look for Penny.

On another part of the park Penny was still looking for her family. "MOM?! DAD?!" She then stopped screaming when she heard her father.

"Penny is that you?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked.

Penny then ran toward them and saw her father trying to get a giant chunk of a tree off of her mother. She the ran toward them and help her father remove the chunk of the tree off of her. She then looked around and said "Wait, where's my sister?"

The rest of them then looked and didn't see her anywhere, that was until Mr. Fitzgerald saw her. "Honey what are doing over there?" The rest of them looked and after a few seconds they realized what just happened and then was in a state of panic.

They saw Penny's sister being held up by Tobias, except she was more hollow. Tobias then looked at them and threw what was left of Penny's sister toward them. After that Tobias looked over at Penny and her leg wound and had an evil look in his eyes. But before he could do anything Mr. Fitzgerald then said something that he might regret since he was talking to the one that did all of this.

"You son of a bitch, why did you take my little away from us?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked.

"She was in my way, nothing more to it." He then looked at Penny's wound again. "I guess that'll have to do for now." He then took a step forward and the Fitzgerald's, even Mr. Fitzgerald, took a step back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Penny asked.

Before they knew it the Watterson's and Carrie came and saw Tobias. "TOBIAS?!" Carrie screamed. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING AS HORRIBLE AS THIS?"

"I see no reason to tell you." Tobias said. Before he could anything else Penny grabbed a chunk of wood and smashed it through his face, which then gave them the opportunity to run away from him. "You little whore. I'll make you pay for that with your blood."

"Quick, we got to get out of here." Anais said.

"After what he did to my younger daughter give me a good reason to run." After Mr. Fitzgerald said that Tobias then formed blood colored blades from his arms and then gave another evil look. "Okay that's a good enough reason. RUN." After that they all ran away and Tobias then chased after them.


End file.
